Decouverte de la chantilly par le bonbon rose
by Tsuda
Summary: Vas-y goûte ma fille, tu m'en diras des nouvelles !" Va-t-elle oser ?


Sakura découvre la chantilly : Comment m'est venue cette histoire ?

Eh bien tout d'abord pendant une conversation : Tin-san une amie à moi, me parlait au téléphone d'une fiction qu'elle était en train de lire "Sakura et le chocolat" quelque chose de se genre. Une scène perverse venue du fin fond de mon esprit (pervers) m'est apparut et après la lui avoir conté, tin-san m'avoua que la fiction n'avait aucun rapport. Qu'a cela ne tienne ! Je l'écris lui dis-je. Une heure après ce fut fait. Mimoo (ma bêta lectrice) l'a recopié/tappé pour moi et je vous la publie en attendant oroike no justsu qui est cours too de recopier taper, ne lui en voulez pas : elle écrit elle aussi et même très bien ! Bref voilà... C'est un petit one shot et je vous annonce aussi pour très bientôt une autre fic ! (un peu de pub de fait pas de mal :p)

* * *

Sakura Haruno, gennin, quatorze ans, cheveux rose, sexe féminin, yeux verts (on va pas se taper toute sa description), avait déjà visitée nombre de villages, deux ou trois pays voisins et avait déjà mangée des choses plus bizarres les unes que les autres. Depuis la disparation de Sasuke, elle en avait vu des vertes et des pas mûrs en effectuant certaines missions pour devenir plus forte.  
C'est donc avec réticence qu'elle accepta de gouter le banana split que sa mère avait préparée pour elle et son père dans l'espoir de leur faire découvrir les mets exotiques des autres pays. Mets qu'elle n'avait jamais demandé à gouté précisons le.  
Septique, elle regarda le fruit jaune recouvert de trois boules de glaces, l'une à la fraise, l'autre à la vanille et la dernière au chocolat ; elles mêmes recouvertes de chocolat liquide.  
Sa mère, enthousiaste, leur avait servie ce dessert qui selon elle était le "must" (expression que Sakura ne comprit pas) du "must" (toujours pas compris) là-bas ("où ?!" se demanda le bonbon).

Patiente devant sa petite famille, Madame Haruno parla.

"C'est une amie, tu sais Madame Kunika, celle qui a perdue son fils lors d'une altercation entre un chien et lui! Quel terrible accident, bref!, elle est revenue de son voyage "consolatoire", tu parles, d'après moi elle attendait que ça pour partir..., et nous a ramenée des recettes plus succulentes les unes que les autres, ainsi que de deux bombes de chantilly offertes!"

Sakura décrocha au mot chantilly , encore un truc inconnu pour elle. Indécis, son père la regardait, semblant attendre un mot de sa fille chérie.  
La jeune fille haussa le sourcil droit et planta ses yeux verts dans ceux, à l'identique, de son papounet. Celui-ci, décidant d'agir, leva sa cuillère et ouvrit la bouche.

"Quand faut y aller..., commença-t-il.  
"Faut y aller", soupira Sakura.

Elle imita son père en levant sa cuillère, quand sa mère interrompit leurs gestes en criant et les faisant sursauter.

"Mince! J'ai oubliée le dernier ingrédient!"

Elle courut dans la cuisine et fouilla quelques instants dans ses placards. Les bruits durèrent environ cinq minute ou plus c'était approximatif, nota Sakura, puis Madame Haruno , triomphante, avec une bombe métalique du nom de "chantilly", revint vers eux. Elle s'approcha de son mari et plus précisément de son assiette mais s'arrêta ,pensive.

"Non, non... il vaut mieux que je le garde pour la fin..."

S'apercevant que son mari et sa fille la regardait, elle les pressa pour manger.

"Alleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeez ! Vous n'allez tout de même pas me faire çaaa !!! Je risquerai de me vexé ou de me mettre en colère"

Comme ni le mari ni la fille chéri ne voulaient subir les foudres de la gentille maman... Le papa prit une cuillère.  
Sakura plongea la cuillère dans le dessert, prenant soin comme le lui avait dit sa mère, de prendre de la banane, de la glace et du chocolat en même temps.  
Eller ferma les yeux et , avec appréhension, enfourna l'objet mettalique dans sa bouche..., elle referma sa machoire, et accéssoirement sa bouche, et mâcha.

Une explosion de saveur la prit soudain. La vanille adoucissait le goût un peu fort de la banane et le chocolat noir renforçait le gout sucré tout en relevant le gout général tandis que le tout fondait et...

"Ch'est froid!", s'écria son père.

Sous le regard en colère de sa femme, il ingurgita la bouchée et rajouta.

"Et c'est très bon!"

D'un même mouvement, les parents de Sakura tournèrent la tête vers elle. Elle semblait, "aimer" (NDA: trop la flemme de décrire un bonbon sous extase).

Sa mère eut un sourire entendu.

"Ma fille, si tu aimes ça, tu adoreras la chantilly!"

Madame Haruno brandit la bombonne de metal et avant que Sakura ait pu émettre un cri de protestation, elle recouvrit la banana split d'une bonne couche de crême blanche.  
Dubitative, sa fille fixa de ses yeux le nuage blanc, avec un certain interêt.

"Goûtes avec ça! Tu vas voir, c'est vraiment mieux!"

Plus bon? Cette mousse blanche?...  
Préférant goûter ce truc avant de la mélanger avec la banana split, Sakura plongea, comme la première fois, sa cuillère dans la chantillye et comme la première fois la fourra dans sa bouche, ferma sa machoir et macha.  
Elle atteignit le paradis avant d'avoir pu dire ouf. Un goût sucré, vanillé, et une onctuosité insoupsonnée se trouvaient dans sa bouche. Elle avala et pris une autre bouchée, avec plus de chantilly .  
Elle sût alors que les autres aliments paraitraient un peu fades, comparé à ça. C'était... c'était vachement mieux que le... que le quoi déjà? (NDA: Le banana split Sakura X3). Elle avait oubliée tout ce qui n'était pas la chantilly.  
Sakura se pencha pour prendre une nouvelle bouchée.  
Observant sa fille avec satisfaction Madame Haruno souriait.  
Pensive, Sakura quand à elle , cherchait à associer la chantilly avec autre chose, d'aussi merveilleux. Mais quoi?  
Elle prit du temps avant de trouver, associant plaisir du palais au plaisir des yeux. Voyez vous, de la crème ne peut aller avec la dernière jupe à la mode, ça serait dommage de la tacher non ? Tout comme le banana split n'étant pas ou plus dans son esprit pour l'additionner avec la chantilly. Un objet n'était pas possible, John son nounours ne surpporterait pas un dernier tour à la machine, elle chercha parmis un être humain...

Une lueur perverse apparut dans les yeux de la jeune fille, lueur que ses parents ne virent pas car elle ferma les yeux immédiatement.  
Dans son esprit se dessinait la silhouette d'un jeune garçon, d'environ seize ans, les cheveux de jais avec une drôle de coupe. Ses yeux étaient ténébreux. Son torse, imberbe, était couvert de chantilly et une ligne tracée avec, descendait jusqu'à son entrejambe.  
Deux fraises dessinaient les ttons du jeune garçon. Sa main tendu vers Sakura, l'incitait à venir.  
Sasuke Uchiwa recouvert de chantilly l'invitait à lécher, déguster, et savourer ce met des plus délicats sur lui.  
Sakura baissa les yeux sur l'entrejambe de Sasuke, une idée en tête. Banana split pensait-elle...

C'en fut trop pour la jeune fille qui, sous l'oeil inquiet de ses parents, ouvrit brusquement les yeux et tomba en arrière, un flot de sang s'échappant de son nez...  
La chantilly s'était bon mais elle ne pourrait jamais trouver quelque chose mieux que son Sasuke-kun !

A des kilomètres de là, chez Orochimaru, Sasuke sentit un frisson glaçé lui traverser le corps

OWARI


End file.
